


Sexual Practice

by CielsMilknHoney



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Master/Servant, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielsMilknHoney/pseuds/CielsMilknHoney
Summary: Ciel wanted both party's to have pleasure, how far would he go to do so?
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Sexual Practice

**Author's Note:**

> HI PLEASE READ!!  
> This is my first fanfiction please be gentle  
> Now this is ciel (19) and fem-sebastian, her name in the story will be (scarlet) I hope you all enjoy owo bye!

It was just after dinner and Sebastian was in the kitchen finishing the washing, he could never understand how that young man could eat so much. And not show any of it, while Sebastian was pondering thoughts. Ciel was upstairs frustrated as he read a book on human anatomy for women, with other books scattered along his desk about women. From sex ed to how their body works. Those were in his queue if this book didn't do him any justice, this poor man was trying to prepare for tomorrow. As it is the day of his and Elizabeth's wedding, then after the dreaded honeymoon. Where new lovers finally get to be intimate, with their partners and he wasn't ready. He wanted both sides of the party to finish, this made his cheeks tint pink. He wanted to be the "animal" in the bed chambers, he surely knows if Lizzy went to her gossip group. she would gladly admit to her new husband rustling the sheets last night. A small clatter and rumble of the china on the cart brought him out of his deep thoughts, to Sebastian now next to him setting down a cup with a plate of cookies pouring him a Cup of tea. He was very relieved to take a break from his doomed attempt at biology, as he took a great sip as he looked up at the tall butler. "Thank you Sebastian this was needed." Ssbastian bowed softly, before his gaze was set upon the type of books Ciel took interest in at the moment. It made him stifle a chuckle. "I see you appear to be having a little woman trouble my lord?" He smirked at Ciels glared expression at him. "If you are going to mock my efforts, then you are excused." Ciel then shut the book closed with annoyance, He felt he retained some information but then again maybe not. Sebastian could see the troubled expression clouding his lord's face, this made Sebastian think of a plan for Ciel, he cleared his throat softly to get Ciel's attention then spoke. "Would you like my help my lord?" Ciel looked up at Sebastian from his chair with his eyebrow raised. "What could you possibly help with? I am trying to give the woman I am married to a wonderful honeymoon. Last time I looked you were not a woman." Sebastian smirked softly. "Yes in this form, I am a man. But I do have other forms, both human and animal." This made Ciel ponder what Sebastian was saying or offering, then it clicked and the next thing Sebastian saw was a red face and ears. "You p...pervert.'' Ciel then stood walking away from his desk and Sebastian, before turning to the now smirking demon he couldn't believe he was actually going to do this. He didn't say a word he only gestured to follow him to his bed chambers, nervous and curious. Once inside the chambers Sebastian closed the door locking it. Turning to ses Ciel sitting on the bed now his legs crossed. "This stays between the walls of this room, That is an order." Ciel then took off his eyepatch showing Sebastian the beautiful violet eye he gifted him on the day of their meeting, He then bowed to his one knee. "Yes, my lord." Once more he stood walking to Ciel now in front of him, he then closed Ciel's eyes with his gloved hand and no words. "My lord..you may open your eyes." The voice that spoke was soft, warm, and sweet, Like a woman choir. Ciel then opened his eyes to a woman in Sebastian's place. His suit even fit all her curves, her skin almost glowing under the candle light, her lips more full with a red tint now, her eyes now big and sparkling rubies then lastly her hair..it was shiny black and long like raven feathers, it then flowed like black ink down her back and shoulders. Ciel was in awe as he stared at Sebastian looking up and down, his arousal not ignoring her either. "Is this to your liking my lord?" Ciel nodded, unable to find the right words at the moment. The woman then took off her gloves with her teeth, showing her dainty hands and longer black nails. Then she grabbed Ciels hands guiding him to her chest to help Ciel explore, Ciel felt her breasts through the clothing squeezing. Sadly Lizzy never had any like Sebastian did right now. He felt weird using his butler's name, as he touched the woman in front of him. "What can I call you, Sebastian doesn't fit the situation.." Sebastian thought of many women's names, then one came to mind. "Call me Scarlet, my lord." Ciel pulled her now named Scarlet closer to his form, now getting more comfortable still naive to the knowledge of undressing a woman. Scarlet took notice and giggled before she removed her tailcoat. This made Ciel suck in an audible breath, he was intimidated by Scarlet but he needed to remain calm. He took a deep breath stilling Scarlets hands, now unbuttoning her white dress shirt. After popping open a few buttons he saw the pale flesh of her BARE CHEST?! "S..seb-Scarlet, why are you not wearing a breast guard? Ciel was now staring, He knew it was rude but every little thing for him was exciting. He never got to enjoy himself to the pleasure of women. Scarlet then spoke, smirking softly down at Ciel. "My other form does not require one my lord." This made Ciel scoff as he continued unbuttoning her shirt with shaky hands, once fully unbuttoned he saw her pale skin and her bare chest. This made Ciels' mouth dry, and his arousal peaked into Ciels interests. He slipped her shirt down off her shoulders, the touch of Ciel's fingers and rings against her own skin, made her shiver, but before Ciel could continue to touch her she stopped him. He looked up at her worried he did something wrong, but he only saw soft red eyes. "My lord, before you touch my body, you should at least lay a kiss on my lips.." Scarlet looked from Ciel's eyes to his lips, Ciel himself was following her lips before he surprisingly laid a pleasant kiss on Scarlet. He wasn't hard or forceful like Scarlet thought he would be, Ciel slowly wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss. He thanked all the hand kisses he was forced to give others, as it made even his demon surprised. "Mm.." was heard snapping Ciel out of his thoughts to see Scarlet's face flushed and her eyes closed, he moved one hand to her hair stroking the soft as raven feather like hair. He then tried something nipping Scarlets lip hard, but luckily for Scarlet it didn't hurt. It made her eagerly open up her mouth to slip her tongue around Ciels lips, He read about this he knew he needed to dominate her mouth. In which he pulled her closer making her fall into his lap now, skin on cloth their bodies were close to close. She felt his arousal pressed against her now, as Ciel slipped his tongue past her lips swirling hers around his. Ciel became more comfortable, he felt he could handle Lizzy but they were only at the beginning. Scarlet let out a sigh of enjoyment, she felt she didn't have to help Ciel with anything lip related. they pulled from the kiss a string of saliva connecting to each other before breaking, leaving them panting softly Scarlet broke the silence. "I'm impressed my lord, now you may touch me..but be gentle i am pure…" the statement made the Scarlet look away, Ciel stared up in shock. "...you...never?...in this form…?" She nodded embarrassed, Ciel then surprised/shocked her by raising his hands to her breasts. Feeling the cold hands and the metal of his rings, it made her shudder nipples hard now. This gave Ciel a new addition to the fun he was already having, he swiped his thumbs over both nipples making her squirm and gasp softly. He couldn't take it anymore and he wanted more. He backed up on the bed pulling Scarlet with him, now she was falling on Top of him she fixed her position and hair Ciel now seeing her eyes glowing pink. "I see my lord wants to take control...I dont think lady Elizabeth wouldn't ah!~... Ciel cut her off, engulfing a nipple into his mouth he hated how the demon mocked him. He wanted release, and had a beautiful demon to give it to him. He used his other hand grabbing her other breast squeezing, the action made Scarlet grip at the covers as Ciel was engulfed suffocating in her breasts. He bit back a smirk to make the demon a mess was his goal now, he flipped her off him so he was on top now. Scarlet stared up at him and her eyes widened in shock at the sudden dominance. "My lord...was I to slow for you…?" Ciel shook his head he didn't know where to start, he then undid his jacket and top stripped them off showing her his fit frame. He grew into his body, She ran her hands along his chest to his stomach. Slowly going lower squeezing his arousal, this made Ciel grunt then he quickly moved off her undoing her pants. He then pulled them off, throwing them to his clothing, she gasped at the action closing her legs tightly. Ciel walked over to her grabbing her knees gently prying them open and spread her legs. She stared at him not knowing who replaced her master, he knelt down in front of Scarlet's underwear pulling her closer. He kissed along her inner thighs, his arousal begging to be set free. Scarlet ran a hand through Ciel's hair to keep herself level, he then grabbed her underwear band curling his fingers around it tugging it off. Making her cover her womanhood with her hands, looking away her face now deep red. This is what Ciel wanted, to make the demon submit to him. "What is wrong, Scarlet, am I moving too fast?" Scarlet glared at him pulling her hands away showing to him her wet womanhood, she was shaven and it looked inviting to him. He leaned in lapping up the slit earning a small gasp, he pulled her to his mouth as he lapped up and down her slit. Increasing the speed this made Scarlet grip his hair, and lay back on the bed her legs spreading a little. Ciel buried his face into her intimate area, slipping his tongue past her slit to her clit lapping and sucking on it. Earning a hard hair pull and a cry of pleasure, she enjoyed herself never expecting her master to be this dominant. Ciel was in a mode he wanted to be deeper, he slipped his tongue all around her folds making the sheets below stained with saliva and juices. Scarlet now had both hands on his hair gasping and moaning softly, it felt so good this made Ciel gloat he was making his demon fall to pieces from his pleasure. He teased around her entrance with his tongue, this made her freeze in anticipation she stared down at his head. Only seeing his messed hair and closed eyes that he soon returned the look, his mismatched eyes glazed with lust making her bite her lip watching Ciel, where did he learn- "ah!~ c...y..young lord-!~" *was all she could say when he slipped his tongue into her, swirling around licking up against her g spot making her fall back on the bed. She bit her hand the other gripping the sheets, she squirmed at his tongue making him only pull her closer. His tongue going deeper her eyes widened before she let out gasps and whimpers of pleasure. He felt his own arousal beg to be let out of his restricting clothing, he rubbed his tongue hard up against her g spot. She tasted sweet and juicy like a peach, he was hungry. He kept rubbing and rubbing his tongue on her g spot. The other side of the party writhing in pleasure, she felt the core in her stomach get tighter and hotter. She was close trying to warn Ciel, but all that came out was broken words her mind was a mess as her climax was soon approaching. Ciel felt her clench around his tongue, he also felt the increase in her juices on his mouth and chin making it soaked from all the licking. He looked attractive with his hands resting on her twitching legs, holding them up while he went as deep as he could go. Using all his tongue power rubbing and swirling around, all he heard next was a loud cry of pleasure. Then he felt his hair being pulled slightly hard as his mouth, chin and tongue were a part of the juice overflow. It felt like slime he lapped up the juice, cleaning her off receiving gasps and shudders from the sensitive state she was in. She blushed when Ciel stood up closing her legs, she saw how messy he was from her. He licked his lips slowly. '"i wasn't expecting you to taste so good…" *This made Scarlet look away now embarrassed by his words, she was shaken from her thoughts when she heard Ciel taking off the rest of his clothing. He undid his belt taking off his dress pants showing Scarlet how painfully hard he was, he did the proper thing letting the lady finish now it was his turn. He pulled down his underwear showing her the 6.5 inches of arousal he was big to her, she moved back on the bed as Ciel crawled to her once more. Both of them settled and he got on top of her before asking. "Where is the protection?" She shivered softly, his tone was husky, deep and lust driven; the stubborn cold master was replaced at the moment. She could get used to it. "You do not need to worry, as demons don't need protection. We cannot get pregnant like humans..we just spawn when needed.." *Ciel nodded blushing softly, he then rubbed his cock against her pulling her closer to him she nodded for approval. Holding onto him as he slid in effortless, the sudden change to hot and wet made him grunt hotly in her ear as she gripped onto him. It didn't hurt as much as she expected she felt him in her filling her up fully, He stayed still till she slowly got comfortable with his length. She loosened her grip laying fully on the bed once more, Ciel stared down at her seeing her all flushed he felt his member throb. He then moved slowly, getting her juices coated around him making it easy to slide in and out. She was gasping softly watching him move, she was enjoying how he felt in her. Lulling her head around with little moans escaping. After a while Ciel tested out his speed he moved faster, earning a moan from her he went harder making her grip the sheets. Her crimson eyes half lidded from pleasure, He broke his demon from his pleasures and he was happy. He smirked which scared Scarlet as he then lifted her leg increasing his speeds, moving harder and faster now deeper in her. She gasped and cried out in pleasure with her arms, searching for something to grab one grabbed her leg over Ciel's hand. The other gripped the sheets now the room was filled with hot sex, the sound of slapping skin and wetness echoed in their ears. Soft moans and grunts could be heard from Ciel, He was enjoying himself thrusting it all into her. He returned to reality when he felt her clench around him, her face flushed dark and her mouth open slightly drool and tears of pleasure showed. He felt his cock throb from her, making him go pounding into her she arched her back clawing her own skin a little. He bent over making her leg be propped up against his shoulder, then he kissed her deeply still thrusting into her. She held onto him moaning in his mouth, she bit on his lip as he sucked on her tongue the sounds of their mouths together was messy. He pulled away leaning down to her neck, he sucked on spots panting hard he was close. He felt his cock throb and pulse he slowed down not wanting to end their session, but Scarlet hated that she groaned softly bucking her hips begging for that roughness. This made Ciel smirk into her neck he wanted to make her beg, but since she is a demon who knows what she could do to him if he did. So he bit his tongue by biting her neck hard, making some blood drip out as he pounded into her hard as he could go driving him straight into his climax. Scarlet felt the pain and pleasure mix in her; she cried out loudly, clawing his back deep; he grunted hard pumping his seed into her. He gripped her leg hard still trusting softly to milk it out, as Scarlet laid there panting heavily now. He pulled out not caring about the mess, laying next to her she rolled to him leaning on his sweating body. After trying to catch her breath she spoke softly. "So..do you think you are ready for your honeymoon with Lizzy?" Ciel chuckled softly looking away blushing deep. "I completely forgot this was a lesson…" this made Scarlet roll her eyes.


End file.
